The adsorption of PCB's into river clay depends upon the size of the clay particle, the type of particles (elemental analysis) and the geometry of the clay particles. Electron microscopy can be used to determine the clay particle size, elemental composition and shape. We hope to be able to locate the actual adsorption sites in the future.